


Emaranhados

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estavam em um ponto da amizade onde já haviam perdido a vergonha de falar determinadas coisas para o outro. (escrita em dezembro/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emaranhados

**Author's Note:**

> Nada disso aconteceu, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. O título é bobo, mas é mais porque nunca realmente havia colocado um título nela até agora, heh.

Estavam em um ponto da amizade onde já haviam perdido a vergonha de falar determinadas coisas para o outro. Talvez tivessem chegado ali muito mais rapidamente que o normal, devido à convivência intensa compartilhada no ano anterior e estendida mesmo depois do anúncio de que não dividiriam a mesma garagem em 2011; talvez, sendo as pessoas impacientes que eram, estavam dispostos a se tornarem os mais íntimos possíveis no menor espaço de tempo possível, pois não conseguiam mais conceber uma rotina que não envolvesse o outro, e nisso foram bem-sucedidos. Os fatos, então, eram os seguintes: era um fim de noite de céu impossivelmente limpo e estrelado; estavam em Istambul para a primeira etapa da temporada; haviam chegado ao hotel no dia anterior e pouco fizeram para decorar o caminho que deveriam tomar para chegar aos respectivos quartos.

Estavam, portanto, perdidos. 

\- Ajudaria se você parasse de mexer nessa _bendita_ pulseira. – Sam começou, enfatizando a penúltima palavra com um olhar de canto meio divertido, meio aborrecido que fez Jules estreitar os olhos.

\- O que é que isso tem a ver?

\- Tem tudo a ver.

Jules franziu a testa, confuso, e olhou para o tracejado estreito da pulseira. 

Era claro que não tinha nada a ver.

\- Não devia ter deixado você pedir aquele vinho. Agora fica aí, falando coisa sem coisa. – o francês murmurou, baixando os olhos e girando o pequeno nó entre o indicador e o polegar.

\- _Coisa sem coisa _? – Sam riu, repetindo as palavras com certa descrença. – Ora, Jules, agora é você que não está fazendo o menor sentido.__

__A verdade é que nada naquela noite fazia muito sentido. Parecia tolo que estivessem perdidos naquele punhado de corredores estreitos e acarpetados, mas estavam; a busca era sem fim, lenta, quase como um sonho que dá voltas e voltas e repete as mesmas ações infinitamente. Seria morosa se estivessem em qualquer outro momento ou com qualquer outra companhia, mas por sorte, não era o caso. Estavam a sós, caminhando lado a lado e compartilhando, sem saber, um arrepio quase estranho, quase irreal que não era só fruto da corrente de ar frio._ _

__Talvez realmente dividissem o mesmo sonho e falhavam em percebê-lo._ _

__Os corredores mudavam, portas apareciam e desapareciam, os números dos quartos se sucediam em uma seqüência lógica, o carpete era de uma estampa azulada e seus detalhes vermelhos eram quase espalhafatosos, as paredes retas mudavam de cor e iam rareando, recortadas por janelas e espaços: quando percebiam, já estavam novamente no jardim onde todos os corredores daquela ala desembocavam. Era a terceira vez que se viam ali e Jules suspirou, cansado._ _

__\- Vamos fazer o mesmo caminho de volta. – Sam sugeriu._ _

__Jules apertou os olhos, chacoalhando a cabeça; não percebera, pois a ação já lhe era tão comum que se tornara automática, mas apertava de novo o nó da pulseira entre os dedos._ _

__\- Não vai adiantar._ _

__\- Bom, não podemos dormir aqui, não é? – Sam perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e franzindo a testa quando percebeu o que o outro fazia. – Me dá essa pulseira._ _

__Jules arregalou os olhos._ _

__\- Pra quê?_ _

__\- Cansei de te ver mexendo nela o tempo inteiro._ _

__\- Depois sou eu que não estou fazendo o menor sentido hoje. – Jules resmungou, repentinamente contrariado._ _

__Era isso mesmo. Repentinamente, se via sem jeito pelas palavras do outro; só o fazia quando estava nervoso ou ansioso; só o fazia quando algo o intimidava. E, naquele momento, por mais que não quisesse admitir, uma mistura dos três se desdobrava veloz no fundo da sua mente, aguçada ainda mais pela aparente revelação de que Sam andava reparando – não, não, o simples ato de prestar atenção já era suficiente para distraí-lo - no que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer._ _

__Silenciaram. Sam nem sempre era o mais discreto ou o mais sutil dos pilotos, mas naquele momento, percebeu que havia deixado o outro desconfortável. Não era a intenção, e isso o entristeceu; ele gostava de brincar, de transformar tensão em riso e esquecimento, mas nem sempre isso funcionava. E nem sempre isso funcionava com Jules, pois por mais que se vissem íntimos, havia na relação deles algo que ainda precisava ser admitido e resgatado de dentro de si mesmos._ _

__\- Esquece, Jules. Não quis te chatear._ _

__\- Não, vem cá. – Jules disse, a voz tão branda que era quase um suspiro, e estendeu uma mão. - Me dá seu braço. Eu coloco a pulseira em você._ _

__Sam prontamente atendeu ao pedido do francês. Sentou-se em um dos muros baixos que circundavam o jardim com um pulo e inclinou-se para frente, atentamente estudando cada detalhe do momento enquanto Jules desfazia o nó da pulseira com um muxoxo, as costas magras encolhidas como se quisesse esconder algo. Podia não ser o mais perceptivo de todos, mas era atento, e naquele momento, sentia-se ansioso como poucas vezes se sentira antes. Sentia também que precisava memorizar cada detalhe do que estava para acontecer, mesmo que pouco pudesse vislumbrar naquele início igualmente tão receoso e tão doce._ _

__Logo, Jules se virou de volta e a pulseira pendia solta, um fio negro e esguio timidamente escondido entre seus dedos. Então, pegou o braço dele com as duas mãos e o estendeu em sua direção. Não ousava olhar para Sam – _é claro que não, ou não consigo amarrar a pulseira_ , ele diz a si mesmo, totalmente ciente da mentira que se infla dentro dele com a mesma rapidez do rubor que toma conta das suas bochechas – e lentamente deitou a pulseira sobre a pele branca, virando o pulso do outro para que possa fazê-la firme em torno deste antes de prendê-la._ _

__Decidiu que daria o nó mais apertado possível; sentia que esse seria, por algum motivo, o elo que os uniria. Talvez não era exatamente o mais duradouro ou o mais profundo, ou nem mesmo o elo que gostaria que realmente tivessem, mas - e então a linha de pensamento de repente se tornou pesada e incômoda - seria muito provavelmente o único que existiria entre eles. Era uma noção um tanto tola, mas não a ignorou nem hesitou em alimentá-la. Estava prestes a amarrar a pulseira de uma vez; estava, de certa maneira, se amarrando junto ao pulso dele._ _

__Atava tudo naquele nó, entremeado naquelas fibras escuras e desgastadas: o anseio novo e trêmulo que carregava dentro da escuridão que rodeava seu coração, os sonhos que brotavam há tanto tempo dessa incerteza e as fantasias que criara, quase sem perceber, durante meses. Atava ali os impedimentos que não o deixavam reconhecer a verdade daquilo que sentia e a esperança de um algo mais que nunca se tornaria realidade. Afinal, tudo aquilo já pertencia a Sam; era justo que lhe fosse oferecido exatamente daquela forma._ _

__Por sua vez, Sam mantinha o olhar fixo nas mãos de Jules, sorrindo o tempo todo com uma timidez que não lhe era costumeira; a valentia embriagada que o levara a lançar aquele desafio caíra por terra, desconjuntada, diminuindo cada vez que os dedos lentos escapavam e resvalavam de leve a pele fria. Sua respiração se tornava errática vendo os movimentos lentos das mãos do outro; assistia a tudo sem saber se estava mais embevecido ou estarrecido, assistia a tudo e decorava desde o toque leve do francês até a palidez esmaecida das lâmpadas amarelas._ _

__Jules cuidadosamente finaliza o nó antes de finalmente levantar os olhos para encará-lo._ _

__\- Pronto._ _

__De repente, nada mais importava para Sam; não se lembrava que dia da semana era, ou onde estava, nem mesmo o que precisava fazer no dia seguinte. Jules ainda estava parado à sua frente, segurando seu antebraço como se suplicasse silenciosamente pela atenção irrestrita dele, sem saber que já a tinha completamente desde o início, desde o momento em que seus caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Sentia o toque quase imperceptível dos dedos dele, sentia o calor que eles emanavam, sentia as pulsações quase febris tentando se cadenciar, e então percebeu._ _

__Estavam se emaranhando cada vez mais._ _

__Era inevitável._ _

__Era mútuo._ _

__Interrompeu o contato para prender os dedos em volta do pulso do francês e puxá-lo para perto. Se era inevitável, se era mútuo, então era só uma questão de tempo, e o mesmo vento que os perturbara antes agora soprava qualquer dúvida que restava para longe dali. Fizera com que enfim desvendassem aquilo que já os envolvia a tanto tempo, fizera com que o que antes era transparente se tornasse vivo e real, fizera com que o tempo acelerasse e chegasse exatamente onde precisavam estar e agora fazia sua parte para que corpos e lábios já atraídos enfim se encontrassem._ _

__Sam enlaçou Jules pela cintura e sentiu uma mão se enroscar em seus cabelos; não saberia precisar exatamente o gosto de seus lábios, mas eram inebriantes, e aprofundou o beijo porque queria mais, cada vez mais. Foi correspondido e não sabia de que profundeza tudo aquilo emergia, mas sentiu que estava quase perdendo o controle, arrastado junto do outro para dentro de um desejo lívido, pontiagudo, cheio de um fervor antes desconhecido. Apoiados um no outro, o início da descoberta se tornava continuação, se tornava meio, ditava a cadência que as coisas tomariam dali por diante._ _

__Então, ouviram passos. Ouviram a voz, e caíram de volta à realidade._ _

__\- Ei, Jules!_ _

__Se afastarm de pronto, os movimentos bruscos e atrapalhados de quem tentava desesperadamente fingir que nada acontecera. Sam se desvencilhou mais pelo susto do que por qualquer outra coisa; trocaram um olhar de espanto e Jules deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse sido fulminado pelo pior choque da sua vida: os olhos arregalados, o coração esmagado de pavor, o peito subindo e descendo ofegante._ _

__\- Viram o Charles por aí? - Giedo perguntou, sorridente._ _

__\- Ele... ele estava jantando quando passamos pelo saguão de entrada pela última vez. - Sam foi mais rápido, recuperando o fôlego primeiro. - Faz uma meia hora, mais ou menos._ _

__Jules só conseguia fazer que sim com a cabeça, aturdido demais para falar qualquer coisa. Ainda tentava organizar os pensamentos, sem a menor possibilidade de sucesso. Ainda estava focado nos segundos anteriores. Ainda estava à deriva, pensando que queria voltar onde estava. Pensando, dentro da confusão repentina que se vira abandonado, se _deveria_ querer voltar._ _

__\- Estava esperando por ele lá até agora. - o holandês deu de ombros. - Obrigado, de qualquer forma._ _

__Giedo os deixou sozinhos de novo, mas agora tudo é estranho. Houve um estremecimento, houve uma ruptura violenta, ardilosa, um rompimento totalmente inesperado. Há um buraco sem fundo, um abismo concentrado no pequeno espaço entre eles. Os corpos ainda estão próximos, mas Jules está distante, a mente latejando com a dor que só o êxtase pode trazer. Olha para Sam e não vê mais o amigo. Olha para Sam e não sabe mais o que vê._ _

__\- Eu- eu- eu- acho que vou dormir. - Jules gaguejou, atropelando as palavras._ _

__\- Veja só, você indo dormir antes de mim. - Sam sorriu, um sorriso dividido entre resignação e amargura, entre o não entender e o não querer entender pelo medo da decepção eclipsar qualquer outra impressão do que acontecera. - Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Afinal, a noite está tão... bonita._ _

__Jules abaixa os olhos, ainda tentando retomar a normalidade depois daquela explosão de sentimento. Tudo estava quebrado, despedaçado, virado de pernas para o ar. Estava confuso. Não queria ir, mas também não queria ficar ali, ou a ansiedade lhe corroeria por completo e faria uma bobagem. Mais uma bobagem dentre tantas que já fizera, mas nenhuma tão profunda quanto aquela. Sabia que mal estava conseguindo pensar, sabia que aquilo que pensava não fazia o menor sentido, mas não imaginava que seria daquele jeito. Não imaginava que tamanha mudança se operaria dentro de si com tanta veemência._ _

__O melhor, então, era se afastar._ _

__\- Até amanhã, Sam._ _

__\- Boa noite, Jules._ _

__Jules começa a se afastar lentamente, os passos trôpegos, a mente queimando sem parar._ _

__\- Jules!_ _

__\- Que foi?_ _

__Há uma pergunta e duas linhas de resposta. O que acaba sendo dito com palavras, enunciado e entendido, é literal, é o óbvio que se espera de sentenças sem cor. Por outro lado, o que a mente responde é velado mas verdadeiro, algo que traz um segundo significado que nunca mais conseguirá ser escondido._ _

__Sam levantou o braço e apontou para a pulseira._ _

__\- Obrigado._ _

___Eu quero você._ _ _

__\- Não por isso. - Jules não evitou um sorriso frágil. - Agora ela é sua._ _

___Do mesmo jeito que eu sou seu._ _ _


End file.
